Traveling the channels
by TPcrazy
Summary: Danny Phantom got canceled. each chapter is an interview from a different channel. For example MTV. or 4kids, or disneychannel. REAd IT NOW! FUNNY
1. Chapter 1

**4kids**

**A/N: **I thought this would be funny. Different channels asking for DP to be on their channel, if you have any channel ideas review!

Danny: Well our show is still canceled, what do we do now?

Jazz: Technically it's not cancelled, Butch says it's just out of production.

Maddie: Hey, who's that guy?

4kids: Hi! I'm the director for 4kids network, and I am going to broadcast your show on my network.

Danny: GREAT!

4kids: But we'll need to make some changes, first.

Danny: Like what?

4kids: Vlad you're not going to be evil anymore. The whole 'kill Jack' thing is too mature for kids today. Instead, you're going to be Handy Vlad! With the power to control candy to give to all the kids. You can still keep that dumb costume though.

Vlad: WHAT! You can't do this! And my costume is not dumb.

4kids: Whatever. Dani and Ember's clothes are to revealing. Instead you can wear this. he pulled out a black bunny suit.

Dani: but that's a bunny suit!

4kids: Well we had to make some. . . cutbacks.

Dan: What about me?

4kids: Oh, you never existed. Too much killling and destruction is bad for kids minds. they might want to try and destroy the world or something. Can't have that now can we?

Maddie: Don't worry Dan, maybe you'll be featured in one of those old videos 20 years from now. Dan pouts and then goes on an angry rampage.

4kids: Oh, and Maddie and Jack Fenton, You're going to have to get rid of those ecto weapons. They're do dangerous to use on the set. So instead, you'll be using these. he pulls out 2 water guns.

Jack: WHAT!? No one makes fool of Jack fenton!

4kids: And Sam, keep the whole vegetarian thing going. But the goth look is too scary. Instead you're going to have to borrow some of Pollina's clothes.

Pollina and Sam: WHAT!!!

4kids: Danny, my main man. We revised your themesong to make it a little. . . sweeter, I MEAN cooler. here it is:

Who saves the day? DANNY! Lets go outside and play the superhero way! Ready? He's cool, and he fights ghosts and stuff. He saves the world, and learns the alphabet!

He likes chocolate icecream! He is super fast and other stuff like that.

he fights ghosts. SAve THE DAY! He's all happy, and he has friends, and he sings good!

Who saves the day? DANNY!

4kids: And we also might have to change your name to Danny Happy. Now how about sighning this contract?

Dan: I wonder if Dsiney channel has room for another superhero show?


	2. Dsiney Channel

**Disney Channel**

**A/N: **I thought this would be funny. Different channels asking for DP to be on their channel, if you have any channel ideas review!

Dan: Well after that last 'interview' I don't think I'm gonna be too happy about the next sicko person we me-

Disney: HI, You must be Dan Phantom! Don't hurt me.

Dan: Thats just a role I play on TUE. 'm not really a psycho you idiot.

Disney: GREAT! Cause I'm a huge fan! And I want your show to be broadcast on Disney Channel!

Vlad: Ah, not again. Let me guess, you're going to have to make some changes first right?

Disney: How'd you know I was going to say that?

Vlad: Just a hunch.

Disney: Anyway, I want to change the name of the show from Danny Phantom to Danny Fentom.

Danny: My names Fenton, and that doesn't make any sense, because the title of the show should have my superhero name in it.

Disney: Yeah, but on our network you're not going to be half ghost. You're going to be something much cooler! You're gonna be half toilet!

(Silence)

Danny: WHAT! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! AND THATS DUMB!

Disney: Well, we're trying to teach kids how to stay clean, and have fun. So we changed the whole style of the show. Sam, you're gonna be his girl sidekick. Hairbrush girl! And Tucker, your obsession with gadgets has got to stop. Instead, you're gonna be Danny's best pal Toothpaste lad!

Vlad: I don't even wanna know what you have in store for me.

Disney: You're going to be the evil villain. . .

Vlad: yes, yes keep going.

Disney: The Dirtman! You keep trying to get people dirty and stinky.

(More silence)

Disney: And Dan you're going to be a background character. You're going to be Danny's pet hamster! Isn't that cute? Oh, and Danni and Ember, you're gonna be Danny's twin sisters, with the power to give free deoderant to people! That is super cool right?!

Danny whispers to val: I wonder what they did to you and clockwork.

Disney: Clockwork, you're too blod, and wise, and boring to be on our show. So instead, you're going to be in our donut crew. Oh, can you go get me a chocolate with spronkles? Chop Chop!

Val: This has gone far enough.

Disney: Oh, Valerie! You can't have that dangerous suit on set. We'll just put you as one of our janitors. By the way, there's a spill over there, go claen that would ya? Oh, and we remixed the themesong.

Toilet boy, toilet boy!

he's super cool cause he-

dan destroys tape player.

Dan: I've had it with you nutjobs. I'll show you a psycho, tooth brush man. He unleashes ghostly wail. . . .

Disney: HELP! POLICE! DANNY PHANTOM! TOILET BOY! Somebody!


	3. MTV

**Disney Channel**

MTV

A/N: hey, I had been forming the MTv idea for some time now. I hope this is as funny as my last 2 chapters thougth!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Danny: Great, just great. You got arrested for attacking an inocent citizen. you just couldn't contain yourself for 2 minutes.

Dan: So you're saying what I did wasn't funny. And you're saying that you wanted to hear that toilet boy song. And you're saying tha-

Danny: Ok, I get the point. Just please try not to harm anybody today.

MTV: Yo, DP. What up. MTv in the hizzy housey! I gots a dealio for your mad dog DP.

Vlad: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TOO US?!

MTV: Whateva my man. Lookey, see we wanna put yo band on MTV! ya dig?

Danny: Huh?

MtV: WE WANNA PLAY YOUR SHOW ON MTV!

Dan: But Danny Phantom isn't a band. It's a superhero cartoon you idiot.

MTV: Yo, yo watch the lang dog. And we wanna make yall into the hottest band on tv, ya dig?

Valerie: here come the stupid changes. AGAIN!

MTV: Danny, you're too small to be in the band, so you're gonna be the guy who cleans up after the band members. And vla-

sam: But Danny's the main character!

MTV: Chill goth princess. He not cool enough to role wit us. Anyway Vlad, you gone be the singer. You ca sing right?

Vlad: BEAUTIFUL DREAMERS I SEEEEE-

MTV: Uh, on second chahizzle cool thought, Valerie can be the singer. But you gone have to cchange that look. Yo, weeve man! I need some gold, and green if ya got it!And uh, we gone have to do something about those old out of style, boring clo-

Sam: there's no way you're changing my clothes and hair like that. And Val, have some dignity.

MTV: Sammykins, you need a complete makeover!

Sam: NO ONE CALLS MY SAMMYKINS! yOU JUST DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE PRETTY BOY!

MTV: Security! Security!

Dan: Wow, you actually made Sam more dangerous than me, which is almost impossible.

MTV: What you want a piece of me campfire head? Yo come on, I a'nt scared. Call hte po po up in the hizzy fizzle! Go head!

Danny: Now calm down Dan. lets not get back to our ol d habbits. CLOCKWORK WHERES THE THERMOS!?

Dan: i have had it with this mess. I quit!

Clockwork: You can't quit, you live here.

Dan: Than I'm going to sleep. I need 10 aspirins.


	4. SCi Fi

**SCi Fi**

A/N: Hey, whoever suggested sci fi thank you! And thanks everyone for showing support for this fanfic.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Sam: Dan wake up, wake up, there's someone here to see you.

Dan: NO, no no, NO!! Never again in life! I mean afterlife!

Sci fi : I'm willing to pay alot of money for this.

Vlad: Money? I like money. Money, money, mon, money, mon, money.

Danny: the fruit loop strikes again.

Valerie: ok, lets just get this over with. What do you want, and what changes do you wanna make.

Sci fi: Changes? I'm not going to make any changes! Your show is perfect the way it i-

Danny: YES! YES, YES THANKYOU GOD! FINALLY!

Sci fi : Except for just a few minor things. You see sci fi only does movies, so you're all going to be starring in our hit original film, the Roaches from in the toilet! brilliant, brilliant I know! I know it's great, hold applause, hold applause please.

Clockwork: Why did I leave my time staff on the bus? We cold have avoided all of this.

Sci fi : What? Anyway, Vlad, you're going to be the star! A 4 year old little firl with a big heart! Your catch frase through this movie is: I wuv my mommy. Go that?

Vlad: But, but, but, but, but. . . .

Sci Fi : brilliant, yes I know. Danny, you're going to be the monster roach king! You have the power to control the roaches. All you have to do is say attack m minions when we tell you too. And Sa-

Danny: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Sci fi : I'm the director, and the prodcer, and the financial secretarian, so apparently I can. Sam, you're going to be the tall handsome lumber Jack hero, called Danny the strong. You're going to have to grow a mustache and a beard thouhg. Think you can handle that? great sweetie, great.

Sam: I, uh, but, shouldn't Dan play that part?

Sci fi : hec no! His fire hair is to dangerous on set, so we're going to have to shave it bald. Which means he gets to play the skinny old grampa Joey. the perfect role to unleash his harsh aggression.

dan: You're kidding, I get it we're dreaming right? this was all one big dream isn't it! Yep, that's it.

Sci fi: CUT CUT! Wrong line bubby boo. Wrong line.

Clockwork: That is it! I am about to snap!

Sci fi : yeah, because an old geezer like you would be so dangerous when he snapps. HA HA HA HA! brilliant, brilliant.

danny: That's it, I found the time staff! Cut, I mean uh, Time OUT!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A/N: next chapter, the therapy channel.


	5. Cartoon Network

**Cartoon Network**

**A/N: **Ok, I know lots of people wanted cartoon network, so here it is. I still have to think about comedy central and the therapy channel though.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Danny: Time In!

Clockwork: Who said you were aloud to use my time staff? You can't even control your own destiny, give me that!

Danny and Dan: IT WAS JUST A MOVIE!!!

Valerie: Hey check this out. Cartoon Network put up a sign add for a new cartoon. Think we should?

Sam: You bet. They have tons of great superhero shows like naruto, ben 10, the powerpuff girls.

Danny: the powerpuff girls got canceled like 2 years ago.

Blossom: HEY! We're unemployed at the moment, but we're still a great show!

Dan: Mmhhmmm. whatever.

Vlad: Hey, we're here to try out for the new cartoon add you put up.

CN: Didn't you get kicked off of Nickelodeon?

Sam: No, we're just out of production to make way for new dumb cartoons like Mighty B, and making fiends.

CN: No matter, well lets see your plot.

Danny: It's about a 14 year old klutz who accidentally gets ghost powers and has to-

CN: We have enough paranormal cartoons on Cartoon Network.

Dan: Like who?

Grim: Like us man. We're da best cartoons on cartoon network.

Billy: Yeeaahh, we got the mad skills.

Mandy: What these 2 boneheads are trying to say is, we have no meaning whatsoever, thats why we prosper economically, and we're just plain funny.

Valerie: hey, Danny Phantom has some good puns too!

Ben: Please, get a cat, fruit loop, nice weather we're having, come on. And I'm goin ghost? What kind battlecry is that?

Danny: Its way better than going hero.

Ben: Oh yeah? Why don't you say that to heatblast's face?

Danny: I'M GOIN GHOST!

ben: Turns watch to number ten. GOING HERO!

Sam: Guys, lets not fight. This isn't good. Dan! Do something

Dan: Munches popcorn. Hey, this is getting good. Why would I wanna stop them?

CN: SECURITY, HERO FIGHT ON STATION 12!

Clockwork: I have the strong urge to go back so far in time that humanity wasn't even created yet.

Grim: Me too man, but me scythe is way more powerfull than your mystic time doo hicky.

Clockwork: Is that a challenge?

Grim: HHHiiiiYYaaa!

Sam: How did this happen?

Vlad: Atleast nothing happened to me this time.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

A/N: Hmm, I have a great idea for the next chapter. And nick is gonna be the last chaptter in the set.


	6. Comedy Central

**Comedy Central**

**A/N: **This should be interesting, just make sure when youu're done reading you review like crazy!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDP

Vlad: How did you even sign us up for this stupid gameshow?

Sam: I sent out a coupon add in the mail.

Danny: And what about clockwork? He was prettyy wiped out after that fight with grim.

Dan: He's still in the hospital. Just please lets try and get through this without any accidents.

CC: And welcome to I' funnier than you! (made up)

Dan: Oh boy. . .

CC: And I'm your host Brad Fartman! Todays guests are the loser cartoons from Danny Phantom! So, Danny, you do know how to play this gameshow right?

Danny: Yeah, yeah, I tell jokes that I think are funny, or try to make the audience laugh. And I didn't appreciate that loser comment though.

CC: Too bad I don't care! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, Vlad. Round one. Your turn.

Vlad: Um. why did the chicken cross the diner? Wait I mean the road. To get to the toilet! HAHAHAHAHAH!

(SILENCE)

Audience: BOO! BOO!

CC: Um well, that puts you 3 points behind Vlad. Sorry about that. NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, Danny, your turn.

Danny: Um, who let the ham out of the roach canal? The ping get it get it?

(more silence)

Danny: Well, here goes nothing. He pretends to trip over his own feet and his pants fell down.

Audience: cheers. YEAHHH!! WOO!! MORE MORE!

CC: Um, strangely that's 3 points for Danny. Well, um Sam you're up next.

Sam: Ok. Heres a good one. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Anyone? CUZ 7 ATE 9! Get it?

Audience: BOO! GET OFF THE STAGE!! BOO!!

CC: Um you lose 6 points Sem.

Sam: It's Sam!

CC; Whatever. Dan, my man, with the lame tan. You're up!

Dan: Oh no you don't. F all of you! There, is that funny? Huh? Why aren't you laughing?

CC: Um, I'm sorry but you're now disqualified. And you know what that means!

Audience: cheers.

CC: Its time to dump that guy! Chad, prepare the orange sauce.

Dan: huh?

CC: Ready, set, dump!

Orange sauce falls over Dans head. Then trap door opens under his feet.

CC: Ok Danny, since you have the most points so far. you get to go again.

Danny: Ok, um uh. OOPS! He falls into the mike and crashes into Brad.

Audience: cheers

CC: My leg, I think I broke my leg! But strangely Danny. You, um won the game. Cuz apparently you're funnier than them. Goodnight everybody.

Danny: Man, I actually had fun. And Vlad, you didn't get hurt this time!

Vlad: YEEEAAAHHH! hEY WHATS THIS BUTTON DO? Pushes button, gets electricuted. Oh well.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPD

A/N: Poor Vlad. HA HA HA HA HA HA ! And I was about to show more of Danny, but this fic is only rated T.


	7. The Therapy Channel

**The Therapy Channel**

**A/N: **Ok, I just couldn't resist this one. REVIEW! And read my story Mari Midnight: the tale of Dann'ys kids. Its awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this idea.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Sam: Ok, so we all agreed that this channel is going to be a good one.

Clockwork: Diddo.

Dan: Yeah I geuss.

Therapy: Alright. Our session is about to begin. I am Mr. Goodlife, and I am going to teach you how to reach your inner child today.

Dan: man this is lame.

therapy: Yes Dan, but how does that make you feel?

Dan: Look, if you don't shut up, I am going to kill you.

therapy: Yes, Dan, but these are not good emotions for a 24 year old man. This is bad for your chacra. Now, we are going to do several deep breathing excersises to help you stay calm. Now, I want you to clear your mind.

Vlad: This is useless. Dan is a phsycotic maniac, and he will never be anything more than dstructable idiot.

Dan: Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

therapy: Good. As for you Vlad, we have a SPECIAL treatment for people like you.

Vlad: Of course you do.

therapy: You seem to have problems with bad words. So everytime you say something mean, you will get a powerful electric shock through your body. Danny, I'm going to put you in control of the remote.

Vlad: But!

Danny: (shock)

Vlad: AAAAHHHHHHH!!

THerapy: very good. As for Sam, you focus too much on indivisuality. So from now on, you will have to wear, this pink dress. All day long.

Sam: YOU CANT MAKE ME DO THAT!

Therapy: Do I have to get you a shock collar too?

Sam: No. . .

therapy: good. Clockwork, I'm going to have to confiscae your time staff.

clockwork: No! I am the master of time, I am clockwor-

therapy: GIVE ME THE STAFF YOU IDIOT!

Dan: Now who has a temper problem?

therapy: I DONT HAVE A PROBLEM! MY MOMMY SAID I WAS NORMAL! Mommy. . .

Vlad: Yeah, you're real normal.

Danny: (shock)

therapy: GIVE ME THE STAFF!

clockwork: No, dont push that button!

Suddenely the whole group was transported back, a year into time. Apparently they couldn't be seen, but they could see the situation unfolding. . .

Sam: Go ahead Danny, dont be such a baby. Just go in.

Danny: Fine: (puts on white and black suit) Here's the problem, they put the button inside the portal.

Sam: Push it.

Danny: Fine (Pushes button) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Present Danny: Oh no.

Present Sam: Aw man.

Present Vlad: Here we go again.


	8. ABC Family

**ABC**

After fixing the time staff, and finding a way to get back to their present time they were sitting in the living room of their house.

Dan: Well what should we do now?

Danny: We could um, like check our fan srt again.

Vlad: Well I was thinking that we could all audition for parts on Spongebob, I co-

Danny: SPONGEBOB? You're sinking that low? To be on some nautical nonsense based idiots program?

Suddenley a sharp knock at the door, followed by a crash, and the door falling down was heard. And in walked none other than Danny Tanner.

Abc: Hi, I'm Danny Tanner, and I was hoping you guys could play parts on my new realuty show, Full House!

Sam: FULL HOUSE? I LOVE THAT SHOW!

Abc: Of course youd do! Now I might have to make a few-

Everyone repeated: changes first.

Abc: Correctomundo! Now Dan, you're going to be playing Stephany Tanner. You wear this pink balle dress all day and carry your favorite plushie. . .Mr.Bear! Your catch fraze is: how rude! Now about Sa-

Danny: Now Dan, remember your temper!

Dan: 1,2,3,4 (breath) 1,2,3,4 (breathe) what temper?

Abc: You have problems. Now Vlad you're going to be playing little Mashell!

Vlad: Can't I play you?

Abc: No! You're too sweet and innocent to be me. I'm bad to the bone. Yesterday, I blew my nose, and only used 12 drops of hand sanitizer! Brave? I know, but I'm a natural dare devil. Now Sam, you play Joey.

Sam: But I'm a girl.

Abc: Good one Sam! Now Danny and Clockwork, you're going to be playing the superhot couple. . .Becky and Jesse!

Clockwork and Danny: What!

Clockwork: That's it. TIME OU-

Abc: Hey, a time staff? Now I can finally go back in time and stop myself from making a B on my 5th grade spelling test! Give me!

Cloclwork: No! TIME OUT!

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't worry Discovery channel coming up soon.


	9. Noggin

**Noggin**

A/N: Welp, I see i've nearly reached 100 reviews, keep them coming people!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Dan: Where are we?

Sam: I think we reached some unknown dimension for-

Nog: Hi! I'm noggin, and today we're gonna learn about the letter D!

Danny: Hey who's the moose guy?

Tucker: I love this show! Ooh Oooh pick me!

Nog: Look, we have a special guest tonight, hi, what's your name, and do you know the happy song?

Tucker: Tucker, and yep. Que song! Oh I'm so happy and you're so happy, lets play together and have lots of fun! If we do, I'll be your friend, now lets count to 1!

Dan: Oh I'm so angry and you're so stupid, so let me punch you in the face, now lets count to 8!

Nog: Ooooh, looks like we have a puss in happycandy vill. And we all know what happens to grumpy pusses.

Vlad: What? Let me geuss they get candy hugs? Ha ha ha ha! I am so scared.

Nog: (frowns) Oh no! You made me frown, that means you 2 are gonna have to fight, (drum roll) the big letter D!

Suddenly, the group here's a big thump, and a giant D appears in midair.

Dan: Oh a letter? Come on, what does it even do. Kiss you when you're sad?

The big D started shooting pink ray beams out of it's center, turning Dan and Vlad into tele tubbies. (I hate those things)

Danny: Vlad? Dan?

Dan: Hi, I'm happy Dan, and I wanna be your friend! Hugs!

Vlad: And I'm cuddly Vlad! Cuddle with me! I like you!

Danny: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Danny ran and ran. but hhe accidentally ran into the giant D which struck him with pink beam.

Danny: Hi I'm kissey Danny, kiissey kissey Sam. Kiss me, yeah!

Sam: No! Yes! I mean, you're so cute but ahhh!

Nog: So remember kids, never be sad, or you'll end up like him. (points to Dan)

Dan: I want candy! (bites Noggin)

Nog: NNNOO! Security, this is the worst f day of my f life! S.

Camera man: Um, we're still on the air.

Nog: Um uh, cut the camera off quick!

Static--

A/N: Well, I hope this was funny enough.


	10. Animal Planet

**Animal Planet**

**A/n: **I have a special announcement to make. Most of you have probably read: I'm one Seriously crazed up fruitloop, Naked as a Jaybird, Camp Catastrophe, and some of my other stories. But one story has only 19 reviews, 19! Mary Midnight: The future of Danny Phantom, my best fic, hasn't been read enough.

So read it, review it, and I'll make sure to credit you for it, maybe even feature you in this fic!

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Tucker and Vlad were currently playing chess on the coffee table in their living room. When the doorbell rang. . .

Vlad: Should I??

Tucker: What do you think?

Vlad: Sigh. I'll go get the mase, and the pepper spray, and the bloody butcher knife.

Suddenley, a huge green, scaly hand burst through the door. Followed by a growl. In floated man with pale skin, and blond hair, he was wearing what looked like a safari outfit.

CH: Crikey! This place is off it's dingo! I'm the ghost of crocodile hunter, and I'm trying out for a part on this show!

Tucker: (squels in delight) Oh my gosh! It's you, I'm your number 1 fan!

Danny: (walks down stairs) Sorry, but our show got cancelled last month. . .VLAD! WHERE'S THE BLOODY BUTCHER KNIFE!?

CH: So, I can't have a part on the show?

Danny: What part of no, don't you understand?

CH: Wait! I could play you! Watch this! (He jumps into the air) I'm going to become ghostly!

Vlad: (walks in with knife) Back up, I know how to use this thing! (spatters blood all over carpet)

CH: Fine if, I can't be on your show, then I'll just go try out for spongebob!

C: OOOOOOOOHHH! WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?

Danny: Ahh! The stupid, it burns!

C: WHO'S YELLOW, AND SQUISHY AND PORRIS IS HE!

Danny: Dan, turn that off!

Dan: But this is my favorite show!

Danny: THAT'S THE F ING SHOW THAT PUT ME OFF THE F ING AIR! WHAT THE H ARE YOU DOING?

Silence. . .

TPcrazy: How many times do I have to tell you? This is a T rated fic! Uh, quick cut to commercial!

Vlad: This is a story, there is no commercial.

TPcrazy: That's it, Cosmo, Wanda I wish I had the Fenton Anti creep stick! (chases Vlad)

Danny: Hey wait, you guys aren't in this story!

Cosmo: Ooh ooh, this is my favorite part! When Taylor beats up the fruitloop. Yeeahhh fruitloops!

Butch: Uh, that's all folks (rips story in half)

TPcrazy: Now look what you've done you idiot! (Uses stick on Butch) I'm sorry folks, but due to unorganized fic planning, cursing, and a bad writer-(glares at Bucth) this fic is in complete chaos for this chapter. Please evacuate calmly and quietly. That is all, thank you.


	11. Nick

**Nickelodeon**

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaccckk! And this is the last chapter. Yes I know, (tear, sniffle, sob)**

On the set of Nick Studios. .

Important guy with mustache: Look at these ratings! Did you see how poorly Back at the Barnyard is doing!

2nd important guy: And the Mighty B is getting dumber by the minute, we have to do something!

All of a sudden, Butch Hartman walks in. . .

BH: I have a solution, bring Danny Phantom back on the air!

Important guy with mustache: But, but, but we can't do that!

BH: Have you seen these ratings? The reruns have been doing better than the new crud you put on the air!

Really boring bald guy: But we have a new series coming in, from this kid. 12 years old.

BH: You bought a series from a 12 year old girl?

Me: Hey! My shows are way better than yours, you need to back off!

An argumanet starts and people start going insane.

**Meanwhile, in the DP trailer. . .**

Sam: Danny! Come look at this show! (It's Nick Studios!)

Dann rushes down the stairs. Danny: What?

Sam: Butch Hartman, TPcrazy, and some important dudes are arguing about whether to put us back on the air!

Danny: We have to stop this! (he goes ghost and picks Sam up)

**Back at the Studio. . .**

Me: No, no no! I've been trained for this, in fact, I can control you all, because I am writing this fic!

BH: But I thought you loved Dp!

Me: I do, but-

Danny: Stop!

Me: How'd they get here?!

Danny: We came to make sure we get put back on the air!

Me: But, but, but, this is my big break! Nooooooo! (gaurds drag me away from studio)

Danny: So are we back or what?

Important guy with mustache: I guess, so, but you better be awesome!

Cast of Dp: (Jumps into the air, and freezes in happiness) Yes!

--

**Next Week. . .**

People of fanfic are watching tv. . .

(Dp themesong plays)

Random fan: What the crud!?

Danny: Before this new episode of Danny Phantom, I'd like to give thanks to TPcrazy, who made this possible. Now where were we?

(back to new episode)

TPcrazy: (cuts of tv) Ahh, now my job is done, after going through months of planning, I've done it, I've put Dp back on the air! All in a days work for, da da da da! (transforms into Chaos, my own OC) Chaos! And-

Sam: You know that this is only a fic, and that Dp is still canceled right?

Me: GAHH! Ruined my moment!

**A/N: Ok, the end. Was the last chapter even remotely funny? Huh? review!**


End file.
